Underneath this Moonlight
by StingWho
Summary: Siempre ha estado ahí. La luna ha sido testigo de las noches en que gritaste su nombre en completa soledad hasta quedarte sin voz, de las veces en que te diste por vencido atrapado en un interminable juego de luces, del silencio que guardabas cuando tus pensamientos le pertenecían solo a él. Y el sargento Levi era perfectamente consciente de ello.


_¡Hola! Aquí vengo después de, literalmente, más de un año sin publicar, con mi primer fic (que ha visto la luz) de este maravilloso anime con un maravilloso fandom. El día en que escriba algo sin drama... no, no creo que ese día llegue. No puse advertencias en la descripción porque es más shonen-ai que nada, pero si no te gusta el género, será mejor que tomes tus precauciones (?). _

_Es un one-shot escrito a ciertas horas de la madrugada xD, así que perdón por algún error de dedo que esté colado. _

_En fin, gracias por leer, y agradecimientos infinitos si dejas una review; citando a una amiga, "son los dulces de un escritor". _

_Disclaimer: Los personajes y algunas situaciones no me pertenecen, son obra de Hajime Isayama y Wit Studio. _

* * *

><p>El humo de los titanes se mezclaba con la lluvia, creando una mezcla asquerosa que enceguecía a los sobrevivientes de la brigada. La mayoría habían quedado aturdidos, heridos, o muertos. Y sin embargo, una figura se movía entre ellas con una rapidez impresionante sin dar tiempo a identificarlo. Pero por la forma en que maniobraba el equipo y un destello blanco que se colaba entre la capa, el capitán Levi no pasaba desapercibido. Nadie intentaba detenerlo, pues sabían perfectamente lo que buscaba desde el momento en que el rugido del titán estremeció el bosque.<p>

"Tsk. Maldito mocoso, no debía transformarse a menos que fuera absolutamente necesario. ¡Estúpido mocoso! Pero seguro Hanji lo protegió" Era todo lo que podía pensar el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad. Era lo que _necesitaba _pensar para no dejarse dominar por el pánico que le producía saber que el ojiverde estaba en peligro.

Levi era un hombre de pensamientos no pesimistas, sino realistas, pero en aquellos momentos no podía evitar que las peores imágenes vinieran a su mente y amenazaran con desmoronarlo. Recuerdos de compañeros caídos y expediciones malditas que no lo habían derrumbado en el pasado, y no lo harían ahora. Así que todo lo que podía hacer era seguir buscando en el área que estaba resguardada por la Legión.

Después de varios minutos y varias maldiciones más, a unos metros divisó el cuerpo que buscaba. El mocoso todavía no volvía a la normalidad y parecía seguir atrapado, así que Levi aterrizó justo en la nuca y sin vacilar, lo liberó con una precisión milimétrica. Jamás lo aceptaría frente a nadie, pero el alivio que le produjo ver el rostro de Eren no se comparaba con nada. Lo afianzó entre sus brazos y se elevó hasta un árbol cercano, escapando del humo ardiente que emanaba del cuerpo del titán. Una vez arriba y a salvo, se permitió observar al dueño de sus pensamientos más detenidamente, advirtiendo su inusual palidez y la sangre que no paraba de fluir en su brazo.

De hecho, pensó el sargento, a estas alturas su herida debía estar completamente curada. Pero el líquido rojizo empapaba la capa y la chaqueta del chico, al tiempo que comenzaba a revolverse y abrir los ojos.

-L-levi-san, gracias- murmuró con una sonrisa, al tiempo que suspiraba y volvía a cerrar los ojos.

-Hey mocoso, no puedes dormir ahora, tenemos que salir- lo apremió Levi, alejándolo un poco de sus brazos con la intención de obligarlo a ponerse de pie. Sin embargo, Eren soltó un gemido de dolor y se apartó la chaqueta con el brazo sano, dejando al aire la herida que lucía en el pecho, aún más grave que la anterior.

Levi murmuró otro par de improperios, y sin soltarlo descendió de nuevo, temiendo que la altura empeorara el estado del mocoso. Su cuerpo de titán estaba a punto de reducirse a nada gracias a la lluvia que caía cada vez más fuerte, sin un soldado a la vista.

Levi calculó el tiempo que había pasado desde que le gritó a Erwin que se iba en busca del chico hasta ahora, y cayó en la cuenta que para entonces el rubio habría ordenado la retirada, confiando en las habilidades del más pequeño para rescatar a la esperanza de la humanidad. Pues vaya que sus "habilidades" le servían, con Eren malherido y débil.

Lo único que le pareció correcto fue llevar, o más bien cargar al chico titán hasta un tronco hueco de un gran roble que se hallaba cerca, evitando los movimientos bruscos. Recostó al ojiverde y lo cubrió con su propia capa, ya que había comenzado a temblar incontrolablemente. Levi maldijo la expedición y todos los que participaban en ella. Además, ¿dónde se había metido la cuatro ojos? Era la encargada de cuidar al mocoso y no dejar que nada le pasara. En ese aspecto, Levi y ella eran iguales.

Otro gemido de Eren hizo que Levi se inclinara sobre él con aprehensión, intentando dejar al descubierto la herida.

-No se preocupe Heichou, me recuperaré pronto. Mire, ya está sanando- murmuró el herido con una sonrisa, señalando el humo que comenzaba a salir de su brazo y pecho. Sin embargo, Levi siguió notando incoherencias, como que la regeneración era demasiado rápida incluso para él y los ojos de Eren aún no volvían totalmente a la normalidad.

-Te dejaré unos segundos, por favor no mueras- añadió con voz dulce y medio en broma al tiempo que salía del tronco para maldecir un poco más el panorama. Cuando alzó la vista y se topó con una de las pocas montañas que había por los alrededores, el recuerdo de una vieja cabaña acudió a él.

Minutos después cuando volvió junto a Eren, sabía perfectamente que hacer. Tal vez no era la mejor opción, pero no le quedaba suficiente gas para regresar ni juntando el de ambos, y al parecer la Legión los había abandonado. Así que con suavidad le apartó el cabello de los ojos y susurró:

-Hay un lugar cerca de aquí, seco. O eso espero. Anda, levántate mocoso- Pasó su propio brazo debajo de los del chico y lo ayudó a incorporarse, ya sin ninguna herida que lo afectara. Eren parecía débil aún y sus piernas temblaron ante el peso, pero siguió a Levi hacia la salida, y una vez al aire libre se permitió sonreír un poco. Aquello fue suficiente para que el sargento no se rindiera.

Pasados unos minutos en los que no dejaron de caminar, Eren fue capaz de caminar por cuenta propia e incluso correr, y así llegaron rápidamente al lugar que el de ojos grises recordaba. No exactamente igual, claro está.

El paso de los años había corrompido las paredes y las ventanas, pero la puerta de madera y con una elaborada manija seguía idéntica. Esta última protestó cuando ambos soldados abrieron la puerta y se adentraron en la seca oscuridad que les ofrecía aquel refugio.

Lo que más abundaba en aquella estancia era el espacio vacío… y nada más. Pero al menos estaban a salvo. Así que Eren se recargó contra un pared y se dejó caer hasta el suelo, suspirando. Levi lo observó varios segundos hasta ser consciente de lo que hacía y desviar la mirada avergonzado.

No era que aún no negara lo que sentía por aquel chico, claro que no. Hacía meses que Levi había aceptado, entre maldiciones y gestos, que observaba a Eren más de lo habitual y no de la forma de siempre. Aquello aún le ocasionaba gracia. Era un mocoso el que poseía los pensamientos del soldado más fuerte de la humanidad, y este no se atrevía siquiera a insinuársele. Tal vez por miedo a que el ojiverde lo rechazara, no lo sabía, pero cada vez que intentaba llegar a algún lado las palabras se le atoraban en la garganta y eran cortadas por un "Tsk" y una orden.

Pero ahora, viendo a Eren con aquella sonrisa que le fascinaba y esos ojos, tal vez Levi podría intentarlo de nuevo. Al menos ahora que le peligro había pasado e, irónicamente, no tenían otra cosa que hacer más que esperar a que alguien los rescatara. Totalmente romántico.

Así que el de más baja estatura se quitó el equipo de maniobras 3D y se anudó la capa al cuello antes de acercarse silenciosamente al chico y sentarse a su lado. Eren se sobresaltó al sentir su presencia, pero inmediatamente su expresión cambió por una ¿aliviada? Y para total desconcierto de Levi, recargó su cabeza contra su hombro y suspiró de nuevo.

El pelinegro se había quedado estático como una roca y no podría haber hablado primero aunque se le fuera la vida en ello. Así que fue Eren el que tomó su mano y murmuró contra su pecho:

-¿Hasta cuándo pensaba decírmelo, Levi-san?-

-¿El decirte que, mocoso?- respondió el mayor, tratando de disimular el nerviosismo que le producía el contacto con el chico.

-Que me amaba con locura- sonrió Eren, y continuó- Porque entonces habría podido decirle que siento lo mismo por usted- Y entonces el mundo de Levi terminó de destruirse.

La reacción más natural habría sido pegarle una patada con todas sus fuerzas y mandarlo al infierno, pero no podía después de que la verdad había sido dicha. Así que con un nudo en la garganta, envolvió a Eren en un abrazo y acarició su cabello en torpes movimientos.

-¿Cuándo te diste cuenta?- fue lo único que atinó a preguntar pasados unos minutos.

-Poco después de que me rescataron de Reiner y Berthold. La manera en que me miraba, no sé, no era "normal"- dejó escapar una pequeña risa – Pero para ese entonces ya tenía claros mis sentimientos por usted, solo que no quería arriesgarme.

-Estúpido.- susurró Levi, sonriendo a medias. Segundos después, Eren se incorporó bruscamente.

-Debo haber muerto, y esto es el cielo. Aquél cielo en donde no hay titanes a la vista, la vegetación es verde, el mundo es perfecto y Levi-san sonríe-

Entonces el pelinegro comprendió que aquella inocencia era lo que lo había enamorado, y sin poder resistirse un segundo más, se inclinó y lo besó en los labios.

Eren le correspondió totalmente y afianzó las manos alrededor de su rostro, atrapándolo en la más dulce de las redes. El universo entero podía resumirse en aquel beso, cargado de pasión y un amor que había esperado demasiado tiempo. Así que cuando se separaron, el mundo les parecía pequeño en comparación de lo que sentían por el otro. Y hacía tanto, tanto tiempo que Levi no sentía algo parecido, que sonreír totalmente le pareció lo correcto.

Eren abrió los ojos como platos ante su rostro y lo abrazó aún con más fuerza, riendo a carcajadas.

-Así que Levi-san si puede sonreír…-

-Tsk, claro que puedo mocoso. Aunque nadie más que tú lo haya visto- respondió el de ojos grises, sonrojado.

-Entonces soy el ser más afortunado del mundo- Fue lo último que dijo el chico antes de volver a besarlo de nuevo.

El tiempo parecía haberse detenido para ambos, tendidos y abrazados como estaban, pero la noche llegó más pronto de lo que esperaban, y con ella la amenaza de una nueva tormenta.

"La luz de la luna lo hace aún más bello", pensó Levi contemplando a su amado, "aunque sigue algo pálido. Tsk, ¿por qué tardan tanto?" Un par de horas antes Eren había murmurado que se sentía mareado y cansado, así que el mayor lo había recostado en una posición más cómoda, sugiriéndole que durmiera. Sin embargo, el obstinado ojiverde se había negado y había pasado ese tiempo contándole historias de cuando era pequeño y tratando de obtener alguna de Levi, a lo que este había accedido después de cientos de ruegos.

En ese momento, Eren soltó un gemido de dolor y se llevó la mano a la garganta. El soldado más fuerte de la humanidad se arrodilló junto a él inmediatamente y tocó su mejilla mortalmente fría.

-Eren, ¿estás bien? ¿Qué te duele?- No iba a dejar que el pánico lo dominara, ¡no lo permitiría!- ¿Estás bien?

-No puedo r-respirar, n-no- acto seguido tosió violentamente, manchando el piso de sangre. – L-levi-san…

El aludido no lo pensó siquiera, se inclinó sobre el menor dándole respiración de boca a boca, rezando por primera vez en su vida. A quién, no lo sabía con certeza.

-Demonios, ¡respira Eren!- casi gritó, con la voz ligeramente rota y volviendo a juntar sus labios. Después de varios instantes eternos, el chico abrió los ojos y su pecho se movió rápidamente, tratando de recuperar el aire perdido. Pasaron varios minutos para que su respiración se normalizara, y otros tantos para que pudiera pensar con claridad.

-No sé, que pasó, de verdad…- Y Levi le creyó, pues el mismo no lo sabía. Al menos tenía una leve idea. Durante las investigaciones y experimentos sin fin que Hanji había realizado con el titán, había llegado a la conclusión de que su poder no era infinito. Así que en algún momento del futuro su capacidad de transformarse se agotaría, aunque desconocía por completo los efectos que tendría en su cuerpo humano. Al no tener antecedentes, lo único que podían hacer era esperar a que pasara. Pero ninguno creía que fuera tan pronto.

-Eren, escucha, tengo algo que decirte. Ta vez Hanji no te lo dijo, pero…-

-¿Mis transformaciones han llegado a su fin? No lo sé Heichou, pero Hanji-san no es realmente buena ocultándome cosas- Aún en aquellos momentos, aquel mocoso era capaz de hacerlo reír. Y seguiría haciéndolo por mucho tiempo.

-Iré a buscar ayuda. No podemos quedarnos aquí por quién sabe cuánto más mientras estás mur…- se arrepintió al instante, pero Eren lo había escuchado.

-Lo sé Levi-san, estoy muriendo. Pero no creo que mis transformaciones se hayan terminado- El sargento lo miró sin comprender. –Aún siento capacidad para hacerlo, y crece cada vez más. No creo que pueda controlarla por mucho más-

Y entonces todas las piezas terminaron de encajar.

-Así que terminarás como titán- murmuró Levi, sintiendo su corazón destrozarse un poco más. –Al igual que la humanidad entera-

Eren sonrió de medio lado al tiempo que un temblor recorría su cuerpo.

-Por eso tiene que irse Levi-san, es peligroso incluso para usted, y lo último que quiero en el mundo es hacerle daño. Aunque no sea consciente de ello- La determinación en aquellos ojos aguamarina era fuerte, pero el de baja estatura no iba a dejarlo jamás.

-Sabes que no lo haré- murmuró, y se inclinó para besarlo en el pelo. Los temblores del menor poco a poco disminuían, pero su piel cada vez empalidecía más. Y así, abrazados el uno al otro, fue como pasaron los momentos más angustiantes de sus vidas.

-Eso fue lo que me enamoró de usted Levi-san. No sus habilidades ni eso, sino su carácter. Y es por eso que lo amo más que nunca-

-Tsk, no hables así Eren. Por favor. Y sí, yo también te amo-

Y después silencio.

En algún momento, Eren había empezado a llorar, pues sentía el poder más intenso en sus venas y sabía que a partir el momento en que se transformara, no habría marcha atrás. Quizás ni siquiera siguiera siendo consciente de que era Eren Jaeger, y que el amor de su vida estaba a su lado. Aquello era lo que más le aterraba, y la causa de sus lágrimas.

En algún otro momento, de los labios de Levi una melodía comenzó a salir. Parecía una canción de cuna más que otra cosa, pero era increíblemente triste y el eco de la voz del Heichou resonaba por las húmedas paredes.

-¿Sabes? Siempre quise bailar contigo. Sé que suena terriblemente estúpido, tomando en cuenta donde estamos, pero imagino que no debes hacerlo mal- susurró el mayor.

-Levi, por favor vete- el que lo llamara de aquella forma hizo saber al aludido que no quedaba mucho tiempo. Así que con el alma rota, miro al chico durante largo rato.

Con cuidado Levi lo despojó del equipo de maniobras; que cayó al suelo rompiendo las navajas y desperdigándolas. El ojigris colocó su propia capa sobre los hombros del otro, reemplazando la manchada de sangre. Su chaqueta y cabello fueron ordenados en la más suave de las caricias, leve como un suspiro.

-Entonces, por favor concédeme esta pieza. – con una sonrisa triste, le tendió la mano a Eren y lo levantó. Una vez estuvieron ambos de pie y las piernas del menor hubieron dejado de temblar, el tiempo se detuvo de nuevo. Levi lo miraba como si el mundo se estuviera cayendo a pedazos, y él fuera el hombre más feliz del universo. Y tal vez así era.

-Por favor, te amo demasiado, por favor….- la voz de Eren era apenas audible, tal vez por las lágrimas que surcaban su rostro.

-¿Recuerdas lo que te dije? Tienes que confiar en tus propias decisiones, así como hiciste aquella primera vez. Confío en lo que decidas, y tú debes hacer lo mismo- el chico comprendió el significado de aquellas palabras, y sin dejar de llorar adoptó la posición de respeto que caracterizaba a todos los soldados.

-Entonces, capitán Levi, le pido por favor que me m…- no puedo completar la frase, pues fue acallado por los labios del otro.

-Lo haré, te prometo que lo haré, pero no lo digas. Por lo que más quieras, no lo digas.- susurró.

-Entonces por usted, no lo diré- Y Levi se desmoronó.

-N-no tenía que ser así, no es justo, no… - sollozó, sin poder contener las lágrimas. Apretó los puños y sintió ganas de gritar al mundo que se fuera al infierno, que no le importaba. Pero la voz de Eren en su oído lo hizo cerrar los ojos y esbozar una sonrisa dolorosa:

-Al menos bailaré con usted una vez- sin la risa que siguió a continuación, Levi no habría sido capaz de entonar de nuevo la melodía que resguardaba en su memoria desde que la poseía. Al menos aquello le debía al amor de su vida.

La tonada era bastante simple, el encanto recaía en la letra que la acompañaba. Una letra sobre un amor a la luz de la luna, que estaba a punto de terminar. Y así, lentamente, se fueron deslizando en el más dulce de los bailes, con la oscuridad y la guardiana de la noche siendo testigos.

Eren trastabillaba por momentos, pero jamás dejó de aferrar a Levi, y este no dejó de cantar ni siquiera cuando el nudo en su garganta amenazó con ahogarlo. Con cuidado fue repartiendo besos por todo el rostro de Eren y memorizando cada una de sus facciones, para lo que estaba por venir. Y a su vez el chico intentaba conservar todas aquellas sensaciones, la capa alrededor de su cuerpo, el gris de los ojos de su amado, ahora brillantes, y el dolor que le hacía casi imposible seguir.

Pero siguió, hasta que la canción casi llegaba a su fin, hasta que sus piernas no lo soportaron más y cayó al suelo, con lo poco que le quedaba de resistencia. Sus manos temblaban, al igual que su voz al pronunciar la sentencia de Levi.

-Por favor, recuerda cuando nos conocimos- las últimas lágrimas llegaron hasta sus labios antes de que se doblara y gritara de dolor. Levi respiró profundo y sacó las cuchillas de su propio equipo antes de arrodillarse junto al ser de los ojos más hermosos del mundo.

-_There isn't a day I don't think about it…_ - susurró en su oído al tiempo que su mano se deslizaba y el cuerpo de Eren se estremecía ante el más terrible de los ataques. Levi dejó lo que quedaba de su alma en él cuándo sacó la cuchilla de su cuerpo y la lanzó a un lado.

No dejó que Eren cayera, interceptándolo y acunándolo entre sus brazos, terminando aquella canción. Para cuando terminó, el amor de su vida había cerrado los ojos y dejado de respirar.

Levi no supo cuánto tiempo estuvo cubriéndolo de besos hasta que extendió su capa sobre él, con las Alas de la Libertad que aquél chico tanto idolatraba marcando su último sueño.

-Gracias mocoso. Descansa, Eren.-

Lo más difícil fue pretender que aquello había sido fácil.

* * *

><p><em>La canción usada es "Tsukiakari" de Rie Fu, aunque propiamente sólo se menciona un verso de ella. <em>

_Nuevamente, ¡gracias por leer! :D _


End file.
